1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to wearing apparel and, more specifically, to devices for maintaining the shape of wearing apparel, such as hats and caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to maintain the correct size and shape of a piece of wearing apparel, such as a hat, etc., it is known to provide a device which is insertable into the article when not in use which has the original size and shape of the article.
A variety of hat conformers and stretchers have been previously constructed. Each of these devices generally involves a number of pieces or elements which engage the interior surface of the crown or band of the hat and are adjustable by means of threaded screws, etc., to enable the user to conform the hat stretcher to the size or shape of the hat. However, the known hat size maintainers are relatively complex in construction thereby resulting in a high cost. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a hat size maintainer which overcomes these problems and provides a quick and inexpensive device for maintaining the size of an article of wearing apparal such as a hat or cap.